


Consent

by ladyofreylo



Series: Sackler [2]
Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo - Freeform, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Darkfic, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Happy Ending, Kink, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love Story, Natalia from Girls, Natalia is not a good person in this story, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Some noncon, Unplanned Pregnancy, controversial stance, discussion of non consensual sex, dubcon, mentions of getting pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey Jackson calls Adam Sackler "monster" after his treatment of her friend Natalia.  Rey and Adam are supposed to be practice fighting onstage in preparation for a play, but Rey's moves with her staff are real.  Adam must defend his actions and himself against Rey's angry onslaught.  Naughtiness ensues when Adam sees through Rey's rage...New chapters explore the relationship further as Rey teaches Adam how to ask his partner for consent.Don't read if you like Natalia and think Sackler is a bad guy.TW: This one-shot deals with the issue of consent in a sexual encounter.  Based on an episode in HBO's Girls, in which Adam Sackler does not have the explicit consent of his partner.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Adam Sackler, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sackler [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741783
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Monster

Rey didn’t know until the moment she walked onstage who was helping her train for the fight scene in the play. When she saw him standing center stage, tall as hell, holding a wooden staff and practicing his moves, a thrill ran through her. She grabbed another staff and ran full force at him.

“Monster,” she shouted, swinging the staff at Adam Sackler’s head. “You fucking monster.”

“What the fuck?” Adam said, ducking Rey’s blow and holding up an arm to parry it.

The staff nearly fell out of Rey’s hands. She whirled. “You heard me, you fucking monster. How dare you? Snake! Asshole! Natalia hates you and I don’t blame her.” Rey came at Adam again.

“Whoa, slow the fuck down,” he shouted and parried the blow. He swung his staff upward and knocked Rey’s staff out of her hands. He put one large foot on top of it. She knelt and tried to pick it up. He kicked it across the stage. She started to scramble after it.

Adam grabbed her by the shoulders. “Stop, Rey. Just stop it!”

“Fuck you, don’t touch me, you creature.” She tried to hit him. He pulled her in for a tight embrace and locked her down. She wiggled to no avail. He grunted when her shoe hit his shin.

“Talk to me,” he ground out in her ear. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

Rey looked upward into Adam’s face. “Like you hurt Natalia. You asshole, you fucked her, humiliated her, and then ghosted her.”

Adam sighed. He said nothing, but he let Rey go.

She stood with hands on her hips. “How dare you humiliate her? You are a monster.”

Adam stared at the floor. He shrugged. “I didn’t mean to make her feel bad.”

Rey stared at him. “You asshole, you can’t make a girl crawl to your bed, then shove her face in the pillow while you eat her out from behind. You talked to her like she was your fucking slave. Like you were a Daddy Dom or something.”

“Or something,” Adam said, softly.

“Why would you do that?”

Adam looked up. “I don’t fucking know. Maybe I thought she’d like it. Other girls like it.”

“No, dumbass, you have to talk about that kind of thing first.”

He shrugged. “It loses something if I do that.”

“Because you like the humiliation…” Rey said. “It turns you on?”

Adam stood with his arms crossed. “Maybe. Some other girls like it, too.”

“Well, Natalia did not. Then you never called her again.”

“Why should I? She didn’t like having sex with me,” he said, flatly.

“Because you were a monster to her,” Rey countered.

Adam gazed at Rey. “Am I a monster to you, kid?”

Rey swallowed, hard. “Yeah,” she said, softly. “You are. A fucking monster.” Her eyes flicked over him, from his sneakers to the top of his tousled head, gliding over his long muscular legs, strong arms, and large hands. He was huge, but Natalia might have overstated Adam’s dangerous personality. He could be scary, Rey supposed; however, she was not afraid of him. Not at all.

“Would you crawl for me and let me eat you out, doll?”

Rey felt a twinge between her legs. She ignored it.

“No,” Rey whispered. She felt a thrill down her spine thinking of the possibilities. She was lying; the real answer was yes, Adam, yes. 

Adam knew it. He gazed at her from under his shaggy hair.

Rey grabbed her staff. “Fuck you! Fight me,” she yelled and took a swing at him.

Adam sidestepped Rey’s swing. He picked up his staff, twirled it, and stepped forward. He and Rey clashed, hard. Her teeth almost rattled with the force of the blows. Adam pushed forward again and again. He gave her no quarry; he pulled no punches. Rey gritted her teeth to match Adam thrust for thrust. In the intricate dance between them, Rey knew exactly where Adam’s body was in space. He in turn wasted no movement or energy but hit each mark with solid confidence. Rey met and repelled, breathing harder and harder, pushing herself. Adam came at her with an unmatched intensity. They were both strong and powerful. Their breath puffed out, their bodies sweaty and hot.

“Give up,” he panted.

“No,” she gritted out. “You’re a monster.” She tried to hit him. He ducked.

“She never said no,” he shouted. “She never once said, ‘No, Adam, I don’t like this. Don’t talk to me this way.’”

“Don’t blame Natalia. This is you, all you. You never asked her if it was all right to dominate her.”

“Asking is not part of the game when the time comes,” Adam said. “And we talked. We talked and talked.” He parried Rey’s thrust, absently. Rey didn’t press her advantage. They just clashed back and forth. “We talked so much that I almost couldn’t fuck her.”

“You played a game to get it back, to get horny again?”

Adam stopped for a moment and leaned on the staff. “Yeah, don’t you do that?”

“She was horrified,” Rey said. “Fucking fight me.” She swung at him again and hit his hand.

“Ow,” he shouted. “She didn’t say stop. She didn’t say no. She acted like she was into it. How many times do I have to say that?” Adam picked up the staff and stomped toward Rey. She ran away from him. He moved closer; Rey turned and crouched.

“As many times as it takes,” Rey stated, swinging wildly. “Nat doesn’t like you and neither do I, you fucking monster.”

“Fuck this,” Adam said under his breath. With one sweep, he knocked the staff out of Rey’s grip. She shook her bruised hands and stood in front of Adam, angry, breathless, sweaty and sore. Tears spilled down her face in frustration. 

Adam watched Rey suck her fingers. “Then I am a monster,” he said. “If I haven’t convinced you to understand me, I will be monstrous to you. But I think you do understand. You know what Natalia’s like. She’s your friend.”

Rey nodded, not saying a word. She scraped the tears away from her eyes.

Adam didn’t move. He dropped his staff on the ground. “She didn’t like me, but she wanted to fuck me. She talked at me. She had all these sexual rules: do this and don’t do that. I broke them, and then she really didn’t like me. We were not compatible, Rey.”

“I know,” Rey said, softly. “She didn’t like you that much. She thought you were desperate for a girlfriend and that she could control you. Natalia wants to control every situation.”

Adam digested this information for a minute. Then he said, “I get it. Look, you are right. I didn’t ask her first, and I am sorry about that. I even said so to her. I did it because I didn’t want to fuck her anymore, and I was trying to want it again. And we’d had a few drinks, so…”

“Yeah, she told me you apologized.” Rey paused. “But you ghosted her.”

“She ghosted me, too,” Adam said. “The phone works both ways.”

“True. I guess it’s hard to get out of weird situations,” Rey said. “I’ve been there myself.”

“Then we understand each other, and I think you like me more than Natalia ever did. Take my hand.” Adam offered Rey a hand. “Please,” he added.

Rey felt a thrill run through her as she looked at his large hand, big palm, long, long fingers. Was he dangerous? Maybe. She didn’t especially care at that moment. She didn’t need control. In fact, she liked the thrill of surrender. Maybe Natalia didn’t, but Rey did.

Rey took his hand.

Adam used his big body to crowd Rey against the proscenium arch downstage left. He wrapped her up, pushed her back against the wood, and bent down to capture her lips.

“I am asking now,” he said. “Kiss me. I’m hungry for you, Rey.”

Rey tipped her head up. Adam kissed her ravenously, like he was starving and her lips were his favorite food. He murmured little noises while he kissed, open-mouthed, darting his tongue in to tease her, then pulling out again. Rey kissed him back, being completely unable to stop the onslaught of desire that raced through her. If he pushed her down to the wooden stage floor, she would have let him fuck her then and there.

Adam sealed her mouth completely and slipped his tongue fully inside. She dug her hands into his hair and went up on tiptoe to bond with him more fully.

“You would do it, doll. I know you would. You would let me do anything to you. My little fucking slave,” Adam whispered.

“No,” Rey whispered. “Yes.”

Adam grabbed the velvet curtain that hung at the top of the arch. He wrapped it around himself and Rey. He leaned Rey’s body up against it.

“Don’t move,” he commanded. Then he knelt in front of Rey and pulled her leggings down to her ankles. Her panties followed.

He nudged Rey’s legs apart and buried his nose in her fragrant hair. His tongue flicked out to tease her clit. Rey moaned and opened her legs farther. Adam obliged her by slipping his tongue between her soft, wet lips and wresting pleasured sounds from her throat. Rey pushed her hands in his tousled hair and pulled it. Adam growled and continued his teasing, tongue slipping in and out, then up to Rey’s hard nub, twirling it, sucking it in. Rey shivered. Her legs were unsteady. Adam wrapped one long arm around her waist to hold her.

As the orgasm roared through her, Rey leaned forward and the curtain fell onto Adam’s back. He pushed it aside as he rode Rey’s hard orgasm, mouth fully locked on her, sucking gently.

Rey collapsed in Adam’s arms. He held her tight and pulled her underwear and leggings up around her body. He swept her into his arms like a bride and carried her to center stage. Adam sat cross-legged and pulled Rey down onto his lap. She felt his erection against her bottom. She wanted to suck him off; she wanted to let him fuck her from behind, or in front, or upside down. She didn’t really care as long as Adam was inside her. His nose rested in her soft hair, his arms were tight around her, and she nestled against him, wiggling a little and drawing a soft groan from Adam.

“Next time,” he rumbled in her ear, “we play by my rules. You will do exactly as I say. You will love it. You will come harder than you ever have in your life. I promise.”

“Monster,” Rey said, without a lot of heat. She was fully satisfied.

“Your monster,” Adam whispered. “All yours.”


	2. Carry Me Home Tonight

Adam nuzzled Rey in the prop room after their tumultuous encounter. He murmured against her temple that he would see her soon. She didn’t know if she should. She was supposed to go out for drinks with Natalia.

Rey almost canceled. She didn’t know whether to tell her friend what had happened—a G-rated version, of course. Or not. Should she try to explain Adam’s behavior? No, she didn’t owe Natalia anything. She was going to go on with her life as if nothing happened.

Sometimes, Rey thought, it was best to keep her mouth shut and let the chips fall where they may.

Natalia had ordered chips and salsa—and a huge margarita for herself—when Rey arrived at Swiftie’s. Rey slid onto the high stool at the tiny table. She said hello, got herself a drink, and nibbled a chip.

Natalia bubbled over with all kinds of news. She did tend to talk a lot—and she told Rey not to lick the salt all around the glass because it wasn’t sanitary. She had opinions about the salsa, too. And warned the dry chips would hurt Rey’s esophagus. 

“I think we can do another drink soon.” Natalia waved at the server. “Two more big ones here.” 

Rey coughed on a chip, as predicted, and took a swig of her giant margarita to wash it down. Natalia just shook her head. Rey wanted to bean her with a chip. Nat could be rather insufferable.

Rey felt the energy in the room shift as the door opened. She felt him before she saw him. Adam slunk in all jittery and tall, trying to hide behind different people as he scoped out the room. A few people laughed and called his name as he passed by, weaving in and out of groups.

Rey shrank into her seat and prayed for him to miss her, especially given who she was with. She sneaked a glance over and saw him hugging women and kind of dancing with them at the same time. He hadn’t seen her.

Natalia saw him. “Ugh,” she said. “That asshole. Remember him? God, what a fucker. Bet he doesn’t have the balls to come over here and say something to me.”

Rey knew Natalia would be wrong about that. Adam didn’t seem like the shy type. He’d nearly fucked her on the stage at the theater.

But he walked right past them, eyes focused elsewhere. He stopped and talked to another person with his back to the two of them. 

Rey scooted down farther. “He didn’t see you.”

“Fuck him. Let him come over here.” Natalia sat up straighter. “Sit up. He’s not going to eat you.”

That was debatable.

Rey happened to be sneaking a look when he turned and recognized her. They locked eyes. His eyes shifted over to see Natalia sitting with Rey, and he looked back at Rey with a smirk.

She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, what he was going to do. She tried to slide off the chair, but her leg got caught and she almost tumbled to the floor. Adam’s strong hands caught her and set her back on the seat.

“Hey, kid.” He gazed into Rey’s eyes. “Hey.” He didn’t spare one glance for Natalia but bent his head and captured Rey’s lips with his own. He nudged her mouth open and pushed his tongue right inside to slide against hers. She heard herself make a noise and felt his hands move her arms around his neck. She slipped her hands into his thick hair, trying to stop the kiss, but ended up twining her fingers there instead. Resisting the onslaught of his lips and tongue, with the tickle of his mustache and beard, was impossible. He kissed her thoroughly and nuzzled her lips when he came up for air. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

“Missed you, doll. Where ya been? Waiting for me? I’m right here.”

“Natalia,” Rey strangled out, pulling her hands from his hair.

“Hey, Nat.” Adam nodded at her and turned back to Rey.

Natalia shrieked, “What the actual fuck is going on? Get your fucking hands off her.”

Adam stepped closer to Rey and snuggled her next to him. “Why don’t you ask her if she wants me to get my fucking hands off her. She wanted my hands on her when I made her come.”

“Adam,” Rey warned softly.

“No, you tell her, Rey, how you liked my tongue on your clit and you held my head to pull me closer. You called my name when you came.” He paused and looked at Rey, who was turning red. “You said you’d crawl for me.”

“Adam, don’t,” Rey whispered.

“Are you kidding me?” Natalia looked between the two of them. “You slept with this asshole.”

“No,” Rey said. “Not really. We, uh…”

“I ate her out,” he volunteered. “We’re gonna fuck next. Right now. Maybe right here in front of you.”

Natalia stared at Rey with her mouth open. “What? After what I told you about him?”

Adam laughed out loud. “This little one likes me. She has no rules or requirements.”

Rey smacked Adam’s arm. “Stop talking.”

Adam gazed down at her with an unreadable expression. “You’re going to deny it?”

Rey stared back at him. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“You want to deny it after coming on my tongue?” He leaned in and put his nose on hers. “You can’t deny it, doll.”

“Stop baiting Natalia,” Rey gritted out. She narrowed her eyes.

Adam stood up straight. “This is for shit.” He bent down and hauled Rey up and over his shoulder.

She yelled his name, but he ignored her protests. She smacked his back.

“Say goodnight to your friend.” He turned around so Rey faced Natalia, whose face had turned dull red. 

Nat frowned at Rey. “I can’t believe you.”

“Adam, put me down,” Rey bellowed.

“No,” he said. He turned around to face Natalia. “I like this girlie much better than you. See ya.”

Rey pounded on his back. Adam ignored her.

“Coming through,” he hollered. The people around pointed and laughed. Adam strolled out of the bar with Rey over his shoulder. She growled and whacked his back. 

“Stop it.” He swatted her behind. “You’re making a scene.”

“Put me down.”

“Maybe in a bit.” Adam kept walking.

Rey lifted her torso up and tried to slide down his body. He reached up one big paw and pushed her back over his shoulder. The monster started whistling a tune to himself as he walked.

“I swear to fucking hell, Adam Sackler. You have lost your goddamn mind if you think you can fucking haul me out of there like so much trash. Put me the hell down. I’m not your sack of potatoes.”

“Excuse me,” Adam said to pedestrians. “Coming through.”

Rey could see people turning around to give them puzzled looks. She groaned.

“I’m going to… Ahhhh.” Rey gasped as Adam started to run and bounce her up and down on his shoulder. He was one strong-ass man, she had to admit.

Finally, after another block of jogging, Adam allowed Rey to slide down his body. He cupped her face with his big hands, thumbed her mouth open, and homed in on her lips. A thrill ran right from her mouth down to her lower belly—and down further. Damn this man. He was an inventive kisser and took full advantage of Rey’s surprise to kiss her thoroughly.

He stopped and smiled at her. “Come on, I live here.” He took her hand and tugged her into the building.

“Adam, really,” Rey protested, though maybe not as much as she should have. She supposed she could talk to him inside his apartment.

He opened his door and allowed her to come in. His place was small and cluttered. Woodworking equipment and pieces of lumber were scattered everywhere. He also had a bench with workout equipment perched in the middle of the room.

Adam made for the refrigerator and picked out two bottles of water. “Here, doll.” He tossed one to Rey, who caught it mid-air. “Have a seat.”

Rey gingerly sat on Adam’s couch, while he tore his shirt off and leaned back. “Ahhh,” he remarked, sucking down the water.

“Adam,” Rey said.

“Aw, fuck, no talking,” he complained. “No. I get it. But you…” He pointed at Rey with the bottle. “You were going to deny me. Say you didn’t love me, when you really do. Say you didn’t like me to shut that damn girl up. I know you were going to sacrifice me to appease her. I’m not doing that shit.”

“You don’t know that,” Rey mumbled.

“Fuck, I saw it in your eyes. You might think I’m stupid, but I’m not.” He sat up and put his elbows on his knees.

“I never said you were stupid.”

He looked down. “You want me or are you mad?” He played with his water bottle for a moment. Then he raised his eyes to meet Rey’s.

Rey sighed. “Adam, consent is not one of your strengths, is it?”

“I don’t know. What the fuck does that mean?”

She wanted to bop him and hug him at the same time. “You can’t…” Rey laughed to herself.

He watched her carefully.

Rey sighed. She’d have to start her explanations all over again. She shifted her body to sit closer to Adam. He put an arm around her and leaned in to kiss her temple.

Rey looked Adam in the eye. “You can’t just stomp in like a giant buffalo and grab women. We don’t like that. Or, well, I don’t like that.”

He raised his brows. “Really? But you’re here. Why don’t you leave if you don’t like me?”

“I do like you, idiot boy. But you can’t walk in someplace and kiss me like that.”

“Why not? You like me, don’t you?”

Rey touched Adam’s leg. He pulled her closer. “That’s not the point. You need to ask first and obtain permission to plaster your fuzzy face on mine.”

He laughed. “You like my fuzz?” He watched her eyes as he homed in to rub his beard against her cheek.

Rey touched his beard with gentle fingers, combing through its softness. “Yeah, but that’s not the point either. You have to ask first. You can’t toss me over your shoulder…”

“Ha, technically, I can. Because I did and now here we are.” He looked pleased with himself.

Rey laughed at Adam’s enthusiasm. “Yes, I get that, but you can’t do it anymore. Because you were showing off to get back at Nat and that’s not fair to me. And because you have to ASK first.”

He rolled his eyes. “How am I supposed to make a dramatic exit if I ask?”

Rey pressed her lips together and glared at Adam. He smiled at her. She sighed. “Look, you big monster, I told you to stop and you didn’t. You have to ask and then you have to stop if I say so.”

“Or what?” He pulled her to him again to nuzzle at her neck. His beard tickled her, so she squirmed.

“I am serious, Adam Sackler. I will hang out with you if you obey those rules. Otherwise, not so much.” Rey tried to stand up.

Adam tugged her back down, right into his lap. He was like a big overly-friendly puppy. His grin was wide, and he chuckled at Rey as he tickled her.

Rey laughed. Then she said, “Adam, Adam!”

“What?” He leaned in to kiss her lips.

“I’m going to say no and you’re going to stop.” Rey put her hand over his mouth to stop his kisses. He kissed her hand instead, then licked her palm. She snatched her hand away.

“Okay, doll.” He grinned at her.

“Ready?”

“Sure.” He tipped her downward off the couch.

“Adam,” Rey said in a commanding voice. “Please stop.”

He froze.

“Please pull me upright.”

He tugged her up to face him. He was smiling. “How’d I do?”

“Very well.” She gave him a soft kiss.

He watched her. “If you stay, you have to fuck me. I’ll make you come again.”

“Ask me. Don’t command.” Rey gazed at him. 

He stared back. “Why? I’m good at commanding. You’ll like my commands.”

Rey said, “That may be, but you have to practice asking first. We have to decide what commands are okay and which ones aren’t.”

“How are they commands, then?” He slipped his big hands up and down her back. “I tell you what to do and you do it. Easy.”

Rey shook her head. “You have to ask if I want you to command me. Then if I say yes, you can do it. If I say something is off limits, then it is. Period.”

He licked his lips, thinking about it. 

“If I say ‘red,’ you have to stop,” Rey added.

Adam made a face. “Yeah, I don’t know. I just want to fuck without rules. You and Natalia. Jesus.”

Rey shrugged and stood up. “All right. See ya. Maybe at the theater. Maybe around town.” She walked to the door. “Bye.”

He mumbled, still chewing his lip.

Rey thought he might chase her down, but he didn’t. He let her go.


	3. Asking Now

Rey’s phone rang later that evening. Natalia.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Are you going out with him now?”

Rey held the phone away from her ear. She put it on speaker so Natalia wouldn’t shout in her ear. “No. Stop yelling.”

“You fucked him. He… carried you out and you fucked him.”

Rey shook her head even though Nat couldn’t see her. “Not that it’s any of your business, but no… I didn’t. I left.”

Nat was quiet for a moment. “You let him fuck you before.”

“We didn’t fuck, but yeah, he caught me in a moment of weakness. He kissed me and it escalated from there.”

“Into what? Him eating you out?”

“You really don’t want the details, do you, Nat?”

“No. I don’t care. He wasn’t that good anyway. He was too rough and called me names.”

“I know. He made you crawl, too.”

Nat sighed. “That, too. How awful.”

“Why didn’t you say no? I’m just curious.”

“I don’t know. I was trying to make it work. I couldn’t tell what he was doing.”

Rey digested that for a few moments. “He seems to be trying to turn himself on. Or turn you on.”

“Well, it was stupid, and he sucks in bed. You found that out.”

Rey didn’t want to say that she’d come harder than she ever had in her life with Adam. So she remained silent.

“He was horrible, right?” Nat pressed.

“Nat, let it go.”

Rey heard Natalia shuffling around. “Oh fuck. You liked it? You liked him? That’s why you let him kiss you and carry you off?”

“I didn’t let him do either one. He just did them on his own.”

Nat huffed. “Didn’t see you fighting that hard.”

“Sorry I didn’t meet your standards. Adam Sackler is sexy as fuck. He got me off like no other man has ever done. Is that what you want to hear?”

Natalia was silent. “Yeah, it’s what I want to hear. I can’t believe you.”

“If it’s any consolation, I defended you. I fucking fought for you,” Rey said hotly.

“Then you spread your legs and let him go down on you. Well-played.”

“Fuck you,” Rey said.

“And fuck you,” Natalia answered.

They both hung up.

<>

Rey wasn’t sure how she felt about the whole situation. Adam didn’t want to be with her—he thought she was too much like Natalia.

Natalia didn’t want to be her friend, either. She hated that Rey liked Adam.

Rey was ready to be done with both of them—and their shit. She had the play and the fight scene to worry about. Rehearsals ramped up. Rey was at the theater for hours after she finished her acting seminars. The director, Sam, had finalized all blocking for the fight scene. He told the cast to expect further training at the next rehearsal.

Rey walked into rehearsal that day wearing her white tank and black leggings, ready to go. She grabbed one of the practice sticks from the prop room and went through the movements on stage. It was particularly important that she get the blocking correct.

Rey had been chosen to play the lead in a production of Shakespeare’s _Hamlet_. Instead of playing the tradition role of Ophelia, Rey had been tapped to be Hamlet. Not a female or male Hamlet. Just a Hamlet. Rey played Hamlet as a fierce, angry person, ready to spar physically and verbally with anyone in his path. Except for the one person who killed his father, Claudius. As the story went, Hamlet could wail and moan and rage at everyone, but he could not take revenge against the king, who had killed his father and married her mother.

Rey played Hamlet as an angry, hot-headed youth, ready and willing to fight at the least provocation. The famous duel scene with Laertes came at the end of the play.

Rey went through the routine. She had warmed up her body ahead of time and was simply running through the movements.

She was completely focused until someone met the thrust of her stick with a bang. She gritted her teeth and pushed against the force. When she looked up, she met the whiskey brown eyes of Adam Sackler.

She didn’t stop but pushed him back. Adam knew Rey’s choreography, so he went through the movements with her. She clacked her stick against his as hard as she could. He answered with similar force and knocked her backwards. Rey recovered and ran at him as hard as she could. He threw his stick aside and caught her in his arms. Then he threw her stick aside, too.

Rey stared at him for a second. Then she kissed him, hard, teeth clicking, her tongue pushing against his. She heard Sam in the background talking. She pulled away.

Adam put her down.

“You two need to do that elsewhere and on your own time,” Sam barked.

Adam leaned in and said, for Rey’s ears only, “You should have asked first.”

Rey glared at him and retrieved her stick.

Sam placed the two duelers into position. The fellow playing Laertes looked a bit frightened of Rey. She didn’t care; she was going to take him apart.

Adam called out to Sam. “Wait, who is Hamlet and who is Laertes.”

Rey shot him an annoyed look. “I’m Hamlet, bonehead.”

Adam looked at Sam, then Rey. “She’s fucking Hamlet? I thought she was Ophelia.”

“Ophelia doesn’t have a duel in this play,” Rey yelled. “Let’s get on with it.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “All right, Hamlet. Let’s do it.”

Rey and her Laertes circled and clashed, going through the choreography. Adam watched and made adjustments, touching Rey as often as possible. She finally hit his knuckles with her stick accidentally on purpose, drawing a hiss from his lips. He put his fingers in his mouth.

“Careful,” Sam admonished.

Rey and Adam made eye contact. “You have to ask first,” Rey growled. “Quit fucking touching me.”

Adam got up in her personal space. “Look here, doll. It is literally my job to touch you. I have to adjust your body.”

“Don’t you think about adjusting my fucking body,” Rey snapped back. “If you can’t ask, you don’t get to play.”

Adam’s face froze, his eyes narrowed. He stared at her with tight lips. He was furious, Rey realized. Good. He could see what it was like to be called out in public.

“Fuck,” he seethed. He stood over Rey, about a mile taller than she.

Rey lifted her stick and gritted her teeth. “Try me.”

“Shit,” Sam said. “Goddamn it, Rey. Take five. Haul your ass off my stage.”

Rey dropped her stick and stalked out. She heard Sam telling Adam not to follow her.

Then she heard his mammoth feet stomping in the hallway. “Get your ass back here,” he yelled.

“No,” she said and kept walking to the dressing room.

He stomped in right on her heels.

“Get the fuck out,” she said.

“No. Why are you pissed at me? You come to my house, tell me what to do, walk the fuck out on me. You kiss me, then you hit me. What the fuck is up with you?” He was yelling at the top of his lungs. “No more. I can’t do this anymore.”

Rey was shaking. “I have a big performance soon and you’re up my ass.”

“Is that it?” Adam stood with his hands on his hips. “You’re scared about Hamlet? I will fucking help you. That’s what I’m trying to do.”

“No.” Rey hated the quiver in her voice. “I’m scared of you. I’m scared that you’ll just make demands of me. You’ll demand more and more, and I’ll give more and more. I’ll fall in love and you won’t...won’t…” She blinked hard. “You can’t just take from me, Adam Sackler. I’m worth more than that. You have to ask before I give you anything.”

Adam stood on the balls of his feet, vibrating. He dropped to his knees and crawled to Rey. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head between her breasts. “Don’t give up. I’m not perfect, but I can do it. I can ask. I don’t have to demand.”

Rey stroked his hair, almost against her will. His arms tightened around her. Then he looked up. “But you see how it is. You ran to me. You kissed me without a thought. Without a word. You didn’t have to ask because you knew I would catch you. You knew I would kiss you. You didn’t have to ask me. You could just… demand—and you watched me give everything to you without question.”

Rey stared at him, hearing his impassioned words. She nodded. Adam nuzzled himself closer. “With me, you don’t have to wonder. I will be there. I will welcome you.”

Rey leaned down, smoothed his dark hair away from his forehead, and kissed him. “Maybe you just have to ask once,” she murmured.

“I’m asking you now,” he said.

Rey nodded.


	4. Learning to Ask

Rey and Adam returned to the rehearsal and worked quietly together, along with the guy playing Laertes, to polish up the scene.

After the rehearsal was over, Adam held out his hand. “Walk me home.” He stopped. “Please?”

Rey smiled at him and took his hand. “My monster,” she said, softly.

They walked together, swinging hands. Adam danced along beside Rey at times. He said he was trying to understand the idea of asking, so he asked every question he could think of.

“Uh, can I tie you up?” He squeezed Rey’s hand.

“Yes,” she answered. “But not too hard. Can I tie you up?”

“Oh, fuck no. I’m in charge here.” Then he said, “Maybe.”

They walked quietly, nodding at pedestrians who were giving Adam funny looks.

“Anal?” Adam asked, his voice carrying. “Oh, sorry,” he said to an older lady with a small dog. “Asking my girlfriend if I can fuck her in the ass.” The lady gasped.

Rey rolled her eyes. “No. And quit being so loud. You?”

“Oh hellllll no.” Adam danced along. “Dirty talk.”

“Sure.”

“Can I call you a whore?” Adam nodded at a man in front of him. “Not you, sir. My girlfriend. Do you call yours a whore?” Adam shouted it over his shoulder as the guy walked past.

Rey had to laugh. She decided not to be embarrassed. Adam was like the class clown, trying to elicit reactions with ridiculousness.

“I don’t care what you call me,” Rey said.

“Uh, can I give you a big spanking?” Adam asked next.

“Just your hand,” Rey said.

Adam squeezed her hand. “Then I’ll be real sweet to you. Eat you out. Make you come.” He looked around. “Almost home. Would you crawl for me and then suck me off?”

“Sure,” Rey said.

“Can I carry you the rest of the way?” Adam asked, already tugging Rey into his arms.

She yelped out her agreement as he swung her up into a bridal carry and ran up all four flights of stairs to his door.

They tumbled into his apartment. Adam placed his hands on Rey’s shoulders and leaned down to look into her eyes. His eyes were serious. “Will you be my girlfriend? I forgot to ask that.”

“Yes.” Rey smiled at him. “I will.”

“All right. Can I command you now?”

Rey laughed and clapped her hands. “You are getting the hang of this question business.”

“I’m a very quick study.” He still gazed at her intently, waiting for her answer.

“Yes,” Rey said. “Command me.”

Adam grinned and pushed lightly on Rey’s shoulders. “Get down on your knees, doll, and suck my fucking dick. Right here. Right now. Make me come.”

Rey dropped to her knees and unbuckled Adam’s belt. He growled in pure lust and joy and squirmed as she worked the button and fly of his jeans.

His thick, hard dick popped free as Rey pushed his pants and underwear down. She took it in her hand and then in her mouth, licking the end, tasting him. She ran her tongue over the head and down underneath to the seam.

Adam made a noise halfway between a groan and a laugh. He threaded his fingers in Rey’s hair. “Good girl. You’re my sweetest little slut. I know you want my dick, baby doll. Suck it good. Make me come.”

Rey took the whole thing into her mouth and sucked him hard. Adam thrust his hips out to push further into Rey’s mouth. She opened wider and allowed him to move in and out, while she worked him with her tongue. It didn’t take long for him to moan that he was close. She knew by touching his tight balls that he would come any moment. She gulped him in as far as he could go and drank the hot cum that shot out. Adam cried out and rocked on his feet. He stroked Rey’s head and murmured how good it was.

Rey stayed kneeling while Adam sat on the couch and yanked his clothes off. He stood and Rey watched him walk over. He was gorgeous, ripped with taut stomach muscles, hard thighs, and muscled arms. He was strong but so gentle with her. He touched her face, running the tips of his fingers over her lips.

“Take off your clothes, doll.”

Rey complied. She stood naked and quiet in front of Adam. He thumbed her nipple lightly. He looked into her eyes, his dark and full of passion. “Get back on your knees and crawl to my bedroom.”

Rey kept eye contact with Adam and dropped to her knees again. She turned. He could see everything, and it turned her on to think he was looking. She heard him suck in a deep breath. Slowly, she crawled away from him and climbed onto the bed. He followed and jumped up behind her. 

She felt him above her, then touching her hips, then pushing his face into her pussy. His long tongue licked her in stripes upward, once, twice, three times. He opened her legs further with his big hands and buried his face, looking for her clit with his tongue. She cried out when he found it and teased her.

He raised his head. “I’m going to fuck you from behind for being a dirty little whore who loves my cock. I’m going to make you come with my dick up inside you. Then I’m going to make you come with my tongue. Then, I don’t know, but I will find some other way to play with you. You’re going to come a lot tonight.”

Rey shivered. She heard him put on a condom and felt him push inside her, holding her lips open with one thumb. He pressed in with a groan and gently thrust to get further inside. Rey bit her lip and heard her own breathing hitch. He was huge and she was filled up completely. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling. 

Adam slid his finger between her legs and found her clit. He pumped slowly while playing with her. Rey moved her hips to gain more access to the sliding fingers and fullness of his cock. The sensation overwhelmed her, and she pushed back hard as she came. Adam obliged her by ramming himself in all the way to the hilt and teasing her clit hard. Rey bit back a long scream as the sensation heightened.

Adam took her by the hips. “Fuck, girl. Fuck. I think. Fuck. I’m coming again.” He slammed into her as hard as he could, holding her hips in a death grip and crying out.

They both collapsed on the bed. Adam’s hair was in his eyes. Rey swept it aside gently and smiled at him.

“I gotta get rid of this shit.” Adam bounced out of bed. He turned and pointed. “Then I’m going to eat you out. Get ready.”

Rey giggled. “You can stop. You don’t have to do it.”

Adam ran back at top speed and jumped on the bed. He stood high above Rey. “I will not fail you, my lady. Put your legs over the side of the bed and spread them wide. I will eat that cunt until you beg me to stop.”

He was so silly. He showed Rey his arm muscles and posed for her. “Is that supposed to turn me on?” Rey asked, collapsing in giggles.

“Yes. Is it working?”

“Sure.” She couldn’t contain her laughter.

“You laugh, my lady,” he intoned. “That does not sound like turned on to me.”

He jumped down off the bed and grabbed Rey’s ankles. He yanked her down to the edge with a swift movement, drawing a squeal of laughter from Rey. Adam positioned himself at the foot of the bed and opened Rey’s legs with a determined look on his face. Rey dissolved into more laughter until he held her thighs open with his big hands and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her cunt. She moaned and tugged his hair as he licked and teased, sometimes with the tip of his tongue, sometimes sliding in and out of her, sometimes using it flat against her. He played with Rey until she began to beg him to find the spot she needed. Finally, he smiled at her and dipped his head. His tongue went directly to her clit and he circled it, sucked it in, and teased it. His wicked tongue made Rey’s eyes roll back and her hands clutch his shoulders. He pulled sobs of joy out of her when she came, harder than she had in her whole life, deeper with him than any other lover. Rey thought she had been satisfied before. She had been wrong. This man took her to heaven.

She lay whimpering while he kissed her thighs and stroked her wet lips with a fingertip. Rey had nothing left to give, she couldn’t even form a coherent thought.

Except one. “Adam,” she whispered.

He answered with a soft hum. She couldn’t think as he began to tease her again, drawing the next orgasm out slowly and surely, making her beg and then taking her there. He held her after and watched her eyes come back into focus.

He leaned in and murmured, “Did you enjoy that? Can we do it again sometime soon? Want some more? Do you love me? Am I good at commanding?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

<>

Rey stayed the night with Adam, sleeping next to a snoring giraffe, who kept waking up and snuggling her. He snuffled in her ear and took over the entire bed with his long limbs. She curled herself around all the noise and movement. It was better than her lonely silent apartment. She woke up to a wandering paw, slipping between her legs, and a hard dick poking at her bottom. Rey murmured and sighed. Adam slid on a condom, then lifted her leg and slowly entered her from behind. His fingers teased her, and he moved inside her. She moaned into the pillow as she came. Adam sucked her shoulder as he came, rumbling low in his chest.

They spent the morning together until Rey had to go to class and Adam to auditions. They jogged down the stairs, with Adam taking three at a time and Rey trying to catch up.

“Don’t fall,” he said, standing on the landing, waiting for Rey to catch up. He lifted his arms to pluck her from midair and circle around with her in his arms. She laughed, delighted by his playfulness. They kissed with Rey standing on a taller step, so Adam didn’t have to bend down. Finally, they emerged from the building.

Adam offered Rey a ride to rehearsal. She had no idea what he meant—she knew he had no car. He knelt in front of her and motioned for her to jump on. She climbed on his back and he ran all the way to the theater, with Rey bouncing and giggling behind him. He dropped her off there with another kiss.

They stayed the next two nights together, at Adam’s apartment and then at Rey’s, enjoying each other and learning how to be together. Rey was enchanted with this huge, funny, endearing crazy man.


	5. What a Piece of Work Is Man

On opening night of _Hamlet_ , Adam went to the theater early with Rey to run through the duel moves one more time, though he told her she knew them completely. Rey was just nervous about the play and about the reaction of the audience to a different kind of Hamlet.

As an actor himself, Adam understood Rey’s nerves and decided that he was her bodyguard for the evening. He booted other actors out of the dressing room to give Rey some time to focus. She was grateful that he stood outside the door and shooed people away.

Behind the door, she heard his low rumbling voice rising a bit. He was beginning to sound upset. She opened the door to find him standing in the narrow hallway with Natalia—and Natalia’s friend, Amy. Rey didn’t like Amy—she thought Amy had a shifty-eyed look that seemed disingenuous.

“Don’t come out here,” Adam said to Rey. “You should focus. Go back in.” He tried to nudge her back inside.

“What’s going on?” Rey asked. Adam glared at her and gestured toward the door. “I’m fine, Adam.”

“I don’t know how you two got back here, but you need to go.” Adam crossed his arms and stepped in front of Rey. “She’s got a show soon.”

“Yes,” Natalia said. “We know that.”

Amy laughed in an ugly way. “Look at what we have here. A disgusting duo. A slut and an asshole.”

Adam tilted his head back and shook his hair out of his eyes. “Which is which? Am I the slut?”

“Fuck you, asshole,” Amy replied.

“Oh, okay. I’m the asshole,” Adam said to Rey. “Good to know.”

“What is this?” Rey asked Natalia.

“Oh, you’d like to know. You really want to know after you fucked this guy? This guy who ghosted my friend?” Amy was yelling at Rey, pointing her finger in Rey’s face.

“Hey,” Adam stepped forward. “Put your fucking finger down, whoever you are.”

“This is Amy, a friend of Nat’s,” Rey said.

“Oh, you should remember me,” Amy said to Adam. “It was my engagement party you attended with Nat. You got drunk. Does that ring any bells?”

Adam pressed his lips together. “Yeah, uh, no. I really don’t remember, so whatever. You need to get the fuck out of here. Now.” He stepped closer to Amy.

Amy pushed Natalia forward. Rey saw that Nat looked uncomfortable and a little green, like she wanted to run away.

“Nat?” Rey said. “Are you all right?”

“No,” Amy shouted. “She’s not. She’s pregnant. With his child.” Amy shot a poisonous look at Adam.

“Shit,” Adam said.

Rey thought she was going to vomit. “What?” She couldn’t process what Amy was saying.

“Shut the fuck up. You can’t do this to Rey. Not before a performance.” He reached out to give Amy a shove.

Rey put her hand on his arm. “Don’t, Adam. That’s what she wants.”

He turned furious eyes to her. “She’s going to come in here before your show and say shit? No.”

“I swore to God I would kill anyone who hurt my friend,” Amy stated. “And you not only hurt her, but you fucking knocked her up.” Amy turned to Rey. “Yes, this is the kind of man he is. An asshole who came inside my friend—who was also your friend until you dumped her—and is willing to walk away from a pregnancy.”

Adam turned back to Amy. “You lie. I never came inside her. I always wore a condom.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Shut the fuck up, asshole. She’s pregnant. And it’s yours.”

Rey swallowed hard. She couldn’t deal with this situation tonight. She couldn’t focus on this accusation right now when she had to remember the lines and blocking of a complicated play. She carried the whole show.

“Get out,” she whispered. “Everyone.”

No one moved. 

“I said, get out.” Rey heard herself shouting. She walked into the dressing room and slammed the door shut.

If Amy and Natalia wanted to ruin Rey’s performance, they planned it well. She stood leaning against the wall, shaking, trying to breathe.

Adam came in and stood looking at her.

“Either you believe me or you don’t. Nothing I can say will change what you think.” He sounded sad and tired. “Are you done with me now?”

It wasn’t fair. To her or to him. This new burden on their relationship on the evening of a performance was wholly unexpected. She had no idea what to believe at that moment and didn’t have the mental capacity to work it out.

Rey rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. She took deep, shuddering breaths, while Adam stood nearby, quiet, waiting for a boulder to drop on him.

She remembered how she tried to deny her attraction to Adam and their encounter at the theater. She remembered that he had been hurt, thinking she didn’t care enough about him to say she liked him. He seemed ready to take the hit again—perhaps for something he didn’t do. It didn’t make any sense that he would have gotten Natalia pregnant. He had been diligent with Rey about birth control, insisting on condoms, even though she was on the pill.

“Never hurts to be sure,” he had said, when she offered to let him go without. He had gone out of his way to protect her.

Rey put her concerns about her upcoming performance aside for the moment. She was prepared. She would be able to focus onstage. She focused instead on her life, her wishes, her interests—and Adam’s promises. Natalia and Amy had every reason to lie. They wanted to hurt Adam for his behavior with Natalia. 

He had fucked up utterly, Rey knew that. But he had said so. He had apologized. Natalia, on the other hand, was vindictive and nasty, lying about something as important as a pregnancy to hurt two people she used to care about.

Rey decided right then and there that she should trust Adam instead of Natalia. He had never broken his word to her.

“Are they still out there?” Rey asked Adam suddenly.

He raised his brows. “Doubt it.”

Rey ripped the door open and ran down the hallway with Adam shouting her name right behind her. She had enough of being told how to think and act. She had enough of those two playing mind games with her on opening night and screwing with the man she loved.

She found Nat and Amy outside the theater entrance, walking away.

Adam shouted Rey’s name and slid up beside her. “Rey, don’t.”

She whirled and shot him a narrow-eyed look. “Shut up, Adam.”

He held his hands up. “Okay, doll. It’s just that you’re due onstage soon.”

“I’ll be there,” Rey said through gritted teeth. She turned to her former friend. “Fuck you, Nat. And you, too, Amy. What the hell right do you have accusing Adam? Nat, you never said a word when you were sucking down massive margaritas at Swiftie’s. I call bullshit on your little scheme. It’s not true.”

Amy stared at Rey, lips tight. Natalia kicked a pebble on the sidewalk.

Rey continued. “Get the fuck out of here with that shit. You have no right to call Adam out, when you are as guilty as he is. You gave him a bunch of rules and he was willing to follow them, just to have a relationship with someone. But you didn’t have the decency to talk to him when he made mistakes. You just want to tell him what to do. How were you planning to change yourself to be with him? Were you willing to negotiate?”

Amy stepped forward. “Why don’t you shut the fuck up? Why are you defending this asshole?”

Rey yelled, “Because he’s not an asshole. He tried to be a good boyfriend with Nat, but somehow it didn’t work, and he didn’t know what to do next. He tried so hard to make it work with Nat, but he made mistakes. As we all do from time to time. He didn’t get Natalia’s consent. That makes him a human being, not a fucking monster. So you can fuck off with that pregnancy shit. Why would you even say that?”

Adam stared at the ground.

Natalia mumbled, “He wanted weird sex and said crazy shit to me.”

“That doesn’t make him an asshole,” Rey yelled. “That makes him horny and clueless.”

Adam huffed. “Gee, thanks.” He smiled and waved at some of the passersby. “My girlfriend, ladies and gentlemen. She’s an actor.”

Rey ignored him. “Just leave us alone, Nat. Just fucking leave Adam alone.”

Amy said, “Nat could have been pregnant. And he wouldn’t have done jack-shit.”

Adam glared at the two women. “That’s not true. I’ve never knocked up a girl. I’m careful and I wear fucking condoms. If I did knock somebody up, I’d help. I’m not a dick.” He paused and muttered. “I’m a fucking weirdo and a creep, but I’m not a dick.”

Rey said, “You’re none of those things, Adam.”

He looked at her from under his tousled hair. “I’m… what? Clueless.”

Rey stepped forward and hugged Adam tightly. “And horny. But you’re a fine person and you’re mine.” She looked at Natalia. “You had your chance and you fucked up, Nat. I’m not interested in being friends with someone who would lie about a pregnancy. That’s the cheapest thing you’ve ever done. Especially to a guy like Adam. What the fuck?”

Amy said, “Fuck you, Rey. It could have been true.”

“Well, it wasn’t. And it’s still a bullshit thing to say. You know what, Amy, why the hell don’t you butt out?”

Amy and Rey had a stare-down. Amy dropped her eyes first. Rey unclenched her fists—she had been ready to deck someone.

Natalia said, “Whatever. I don’t care anymore. Amy, let’s get out of here. Bye, Rey, Adam is all yours. I don’t fucking want him.”

“Damn right,” Rey said. “Stay away from him. He’s mine.”

Adam snorted. “I never liked her anyway.” He kissed Rey. “But you, doll, I love you.”

Rey smiled up at Adam. “I love you, too.”

“I thought you were gonna hit that blonde girl, though. I was scared.”

Rey shot him an incredulous look. “You were not scared.”

Adam laughed. “I was. You almost took me out a couple times with that damn staff of yours in rehearsal.”

Rey snorted. “You gotta be quick or else.”

“Shit, remind me not to piss you off.”

“Damn right,” Rey said.

He took her hand and they walked back in the theater.

<>

The adrenaline rush from the fight kicked Rey into high gear. She owned the part of Hamlet that night, spitting her lines, working her emotions, using that raw energy and outrage produced by her encounter.

After the curtain call and the celebration, Rey and Adam snuggled together in blissful afterglow, holding hands and kissing gently.

Adam chuckled. “Your scene partner looked a little scared when you came at him with that staff. I thought he was going to lose the choreography, drop the thing, and run off-stage. You were so fierce.”

“I was mad.” Rey yawned. She had expended a ton of energy on the play and the emotional rollercoaster she’d been on.

“Yeah, whew.”

They were quiet. Then Adam raised himself on one elbow. “Thank you, doll, for believing in me. Not too many people have done that. Most think I’m a sociopath or something.”

Rey looked aghast. “You aren’t a sociopath. You’re maybe a bit intense… a little high strung, perhaps. But you don’t lie and you own up to your mistakes. I see you working on yourself, trying to do better. I like that.”

Adam nodded. “Thanks, doll. I see you doing the same.”

“Me?” Rey said, rolling her eyes. “I never make mistakes.”

“Well…” Adam looked down his nose. “There was this one line you flubbed.”

“What? I did not flub…”

He stared at her.

“How the fuck do you know? You don’t have the whole play memorized.” Rey poked at Adam’s chest.

Adam intoned, “ _Who’s there? Nay, answer me: stand and unfold yourself. Long live the king? Bernardo?_ ”

“Shut up,” Rey said. “You don’t…”

Adam interrupted, still intoning in a deep voice, “ _He. You come most carefully upon your hour._ ”

“Oh, my fucking fuck. You can’t possibly know…”

“ _’Tis now struck twelve; get thee to bed, Francisco._ ”

“Enough, enough.” Rey laughed. “Okay, I flubbed a line.”

“I memorized the entire play. I’m an idiot savant,” Adam said.

Rey raised her brows. “Or just an…” She mumbled as Adam pressed his lips against hers.

She wound her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeply, showing her exactly how much he adored her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader, jgoose13, for the helpful comments, as always!!!


End file.
